MetropoliS
a NON profit Film By JDSteel, inspired by the various media that inspired it, IE Janelle Monae, Metropolis (1920s), and Half Life 2 in Combine Conrtolled City 92, segregation between man and machine is law, until Cindy Mayweather, a machine, falls in love with a human combine accountant named Sir Anthony Greendown Plot following the events of the Seven Hour War, the Combine gave humanity a seat on its throne. The Combine have destroyed all marks of Discrimination and war, freeing humanity and from the shackles of judgement, punishing those responsible. except for one thing, in the Renaissance of technology that followed Machines that perfectly replicated humanity were created, but the Combine were not please with this fake race of people and wiped out all the means of production, those that remained are segregated and discriminated against to the fullest extent of the new world order. In City 92, there are many classes to divide the populus, *Class R , All Machines and their communities *Ravers , Orphans from the abandoned City 93 *Elitist , snobbish natives who inhabited the city prior to the Combine control *The Bureau , considered middle Class, run all economics of City 92 The Combine have used Propaganda, Enforcement, and Intimidation to halt the intregation of machines into the Combine Government or heirarchy. Machines were punished harshly for crimes deemed minimal to humans, it was justified by saying that since machines are immortal, they must be taught a lesson harsher than others. Sadly, Marie Antoinette has grown tired of killing off the dying population one by one and enacts the Bystandard Effect. enabling the Metropolice to kill even more of the survivors in the name of justice. but first she must get the public and the Government to approve and justify it. Cindy Mayweather, a machine and a student at the Education Center. has a fateful encounter with a Bureau Currencies Agent, Sir Anthony Greendown. she falls hopelessly in love with him, and during her update program, actually a way for the Combine to survelliance the populus, it detects this and the Metropolice send a notification of a another RHR case (Robot Human Relationship) at first she dismisses this as she needs time to prepare for the Combine Ball, however when she learns of the status of Cindy's love interest, she realizes this is the political tool she has been waiting for. soon after, White Pawn and the Metropolice are deployed to apprehend the wouldbe criminal. Cindy makes a run for the Class-R only Club, where she learns that she can escape to a Resistance camp outside the City, but during her escape, she was shot in the shoulder in her escape, leaving her wounded. she eventually finds her way to the Resistance camp and they tell her to find the Mechanic, a Machinist who knows how to fix machines like her. suddenly the Combine show up and begin mutilating the Resistance, Cindy finds her way out, except mortally wounded by more gunfire. Meanwhile, during the Combine Ball, World leaders and Marie Antoinette celebrate the newfound justice and world order as Cindy Dies in the woods. but when she awakens, she finds herself in a medical room, the Mechanist enters and after a small introduction that involves a wrench and a calender, he helps her hide from the Combine and gives her fake Credentials to enter Neon Valley Street, the High Class Part of the City. Cindy arrives right as Marie Antionette is leaving from her shopping spree. she then learns from a City Informant that her friends were all killed the night she collapsed in the woods. though saddened, she finds her way to Sir Greendown's Home. she then learns he is a Resistance spy and says he can get them out of the city. sadly, the Combine have quickly caught on and Pursure the duo to the train station, where Sir Greendown eventually surrenders to Marie Antoinette when she holds Cindy Hostage. the two then find themselves in a prison awaiting their execution. but before they can be made an example of, the Resistance show up and save the two, this time making the Class-R Machines riot against the Combine, keeping them distracted. they eventually escape and are headed to the secret Resistance fortress, via train, but during the escape, the Combine begin attacking from another train, and Marie Antoinette finally finds a way to set off Cindy's Self Destruct Sequence Program. But before she dies, she tells Sir Greendown she loves him, gives him her charm, then sacrifices herself to save the train and help them escape. The Combine Rejoice in their victory after quelling the riot, while the Resistance mourns their loss, until The Mechanic reveals that the charm is a backup memory drive, and all of Cindy is backed up on there. Sir Greendown and the Resistance Rejoice as the Combine Begin to hunt them down and finisht he job. Origin and Production MetropoliS officially began at the end of may 2010 as Half Life 2, the Fate of new little Odessa. then evolved over that year then collapsing in early 2011 due to Clinical errors and disputes. the new work began after inspiration the Director had after meeting Christian Lockard (Liquid Wolf, Liquid Oni) who had inspired him to rewrite and revamp the Lifeless production. "as i see it, he has single handedly resparked MetropoliS, the movie would have died otherwise, as i had no way to complete its fluency prior" a recall from the director. soon after the Movie was invigorated, Production soon began shortly afterwards, work began again, with a little more influence from its original ideals and the Fritz Lang Masterpiece of the same name. Pagan Incident- when latest actor jon (jason) pagan winchester came aboard, the series took a new comic-ish style, and introduced new characters such as Liquid Wolf/Oni, Major Mylar, Anne Boelin, and the Doppelganger, though there soon became a big distinction between the two, leaving production all screwy Sadly, later issues occurred, props and costumes, displacement of actors, summer work, depression, and even attempted suicide by the Director. partially ignited by the movement of schools by Lockard, and the depression of other matters, such as displacement, it occured on July 18th, 2011, not much else was wished to be shared by the Director other than it was stopped due to the reluctance of Lockard, and others. The Situation of Replacement- Nicole Antoni was Replaced by Robin Hoerth for the role of Marie Antionette Currently MetropoliS is going through her 5Th Reinstallment and revision.